Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a double loop resonance antenna of a near field communication device.
Near field communication (NFC) is a contactless near field communication technique using a frequency bandwidth of 13.56 MHz. Generally, portable stations in which an NFC chip is installed communicate with an external station or a card using an NFC antenna.
A fundamental NFC antenna has a loop antenna structure. The NFC antenna with a loop antenna connects a chip capacitor to a single loop antenna to generate LC resonance. The antenna may use a double resonance loop to raise magnetic field of the fundamental NFC antenna. The double resonance loop has an antenna structure in which two resonance loops are used to raise magnetic field. Four ports and two chip capacitors are needed to compose the double resonance loop.
The problems with this structure may include the following: difficulty in making mobile stations including the NFC antenna light, thin, short, and small, an additional external space, and an increase in a cost.
However, as mobile devices are widely used, requirement for an NFC antenna capable of guaranteeing a high quality factor at a low cost increases.